Night Roes
by bundysarah
Summary: A story about a half - vampire girl and her lost human love. The journey to get him back from the great beyone. She will meet friends and foe a long the way.


A mother is caring a baby when a vampire bit her. A girl was born in the hospital as a half-vampire. The mother died at birth. The hospital staff names the green eye, red hair girl Roes. Though the many years she has leaned control her lust for blood. Rose worked her whole life trying to fight the need for blood that had consumed her and weaved into the fabric of her life making want, every time she saw someone, but she can't. Something is bad out there! She wanted to find out what it is and destroy it, to prove that she can do more then take lives, but she can also save do more than the terror that this evil has reaped upon the citizens. This evil is something spnreding throughout the world. It preys on the innocent and let the guilty in. Who could let such a horrible creature let loose? None other then her mother herself. Burdened by the knowledge of what her own mother had don. Rose feels that this is the only way to end the suffering that now glides like a shadow, quiet but fear worthy, looking fro its next victim.

Rose knows that her one task is to destroy this evil, or the evil will consume her and destroy everything she had worked to hard to archive, and everything that she once held dear in her life. But not this boy Chris has entered her life, and she does not know what to do. She cannot tell him that she is an half vampire, though every time he tries to kiss her, she feels more like the feeling of his throat in her mouth and her teeth biting into his flesh. She knows that somewhere, deep down inside her, her human self is stirring from its deep slumber, wanting to break free, to gain control of her body so that she can do the one thing that she had never been able to before be to love. But she does not want to love just anyone. Rose wants to only love Chris. She wants to tell him about what is possessing her, because he loves her so much, and he is wandering what he has done make her reject him so.

But that rejecting makes him love her even more. He now realizes that something is not quite with wit Rose and he want to find out with is wrong with her. But unfortunately for him, that night as they made love, Rose candy no longer resist her urges, she sinks her fangs into his neck and drains him so dry he crumbles into ash. A knock on the door and walked in an old man Dustin. The man she had mortally feared since she met him all though years ago. He sees the ash all over her and says, "…Ah, indeed, it has been done. Before the ash spreds, come put it in this here bottle. I knew that you wouldn't be able to control the urge. I can set this right. Chris was not meant to die. His soul will not rest until your humanity is where it belongs and your vampire days are over. He wants to fight for your humanity. Will not you let him?" Rose feelings overwhelmed by the human half of her for the first time in her live, said, "I don't have much time. I can feel my vampire side clawing to back. I need him."

"What can you do to help me?" she asked. As she said that Rose worriedly thinking to her herself, 'What is Dustin's moves?' Dustin answers her, "Well, I can fix his body and force his soul back into it, but it will take a ritual like no other. Are you ready to make the ultimate sacrifice?" Rose overcome by her vampire side, said, "No, I need no little foolish boy to do what I need to do." Old man Dustin looked deep into her eyes and said, "I know what you want here. Come to house when you feel like yourself again and I will have him ready for the ceremony." He just left with a smile on his face without a care in the world. Rose's vampire side was in control, but her human side still thought 'as soon as I can control of this body, I will go strait to his house and do this ultimate sacrifice before it to late. I need …' and with at, her human side lost all of its connection of the world about her. Few weeks later the start of the ritual is complete. Rose is willing to make the sacrifice. Old man Dustin says that once Chris revived, he will be the only can save her. But for him to be revived, she must become a fully fledged vampire. Dustin says that Chris is revived; he will be able to get Rose's human life force and force her vampire side out. So that Rose will become human and only human. But for her to become vampire, she must suck the blood dry from the vampire that originally bit her mother. But she doesn't even know who that is. She will have to integrate herself into the vampric society, and go through them to out the vampire which first changed her mother. This is where her story truly begins.

**Chapter 1**

It was dark outside of Dustin's house after the second part of the ritual. Rose felt little of the cold, chilly wind that scream through the trees. She wore dark clothing to blend in with the night, but her favorite color had always been red, like her hair until she began to feed. Now the red of blood was always flowing through her mind and it drove her human side crazy.

Rose's face was pale as her face caught in the moonlight, and her eyes were startlingly green. She wore an odd sort long skirt, went about five inches past her knees. That was split into two parts, one leather side and the other side is black silk. The leather had black roses sown into around the entire border of the leather, and it had a blood-red rose in the center. On the silk side black hearts stitched into the border, and a red heart in the center. Her sleeveless shirt came down into vs. on all sides, and each v held a black pearl. It also vied at the top and showed an ample amount of cleavage, but only as much she wanted to show. The shirt laced in the back with a black silken string and she usually pulled them tight, and placed a red pin in the knot to hold it. She had made the outfit herself, and it was very symbolic, although she had only told Chris the meaning of it.

A hot tear glided down her cheek as she remembered what she did to Chris, but at least there was a way to him now. She just had to locate the vampire that caused all of her pain and suck him or her dry, and would do so with great satisfaction.

She walked away from Dustin's house, and wandered about the old man. '_Why is he helping me? And how does he know so much about vampires? I might need to look into Dustin's past too, just to make sure of his motives._' She thought to herself.

The first thing to do is that she needed to find a job in a clan of vampires to glean information from them. '_But where will I go? Which clan to work for?_' she wrap herself deep in thought. Just as she walked down a lonely and forgotten street, she heard the voice of someone familiar but she cannot quite place the voice. She went behind a dumpster right before Dustin popped out of the gloom. He was next to an old, withered man with a shriveled up face a pig like nose. Dustin said in a quiet but piercing voice, "She is going to fall for it. I can tell. I told her about the ritual and now she is sure to finish it. But what she doesn't know is that the vampire that bit her mother is strongest, most deadly vampire known in the U.S. Even if she does manage to kill him, which by the way is highly improbable, she will most likely just leave the ashes to fly away in the wind. If I can get more then a tablespoon of this ash to you, I cannot only get you enteral life. You will be able to go from your human and vampire states as often as you please with just a snap of you fingers. Ether way, we win and I didn't even lie to girl, as you know, Chris will revive shortly after the vampire dies." Rose stopped in her tracks, following that coneson as quietly as she can. Rose thought to herself _'What a prefect opportunity. I will kill this "master vampire", obtain all of its ashes and don't let any of it escaped. Then with those ashes I will give myself eternal life. I will be able to be a human and vampire when and where as I wish. Most importantly Chris will be revived. What could possibly go wrong?'_ Rose laughs softly as she removes herself away from the Dustin's presence. _'It seems that the trickster has been found out. How will he like being tricked?' _she thought.

With that she walked a few blocks to a bar. This bar is one of vampires hangouts since she could smell the blood shed on the walls. The bar is called "The Devil's Bowl" where blood is served with wine and beer.

Old fashioned goblets lined the tables; it usually brought a load of gothic teens that were into black magic and ancient rites even though they knew nothing of what they thought they believe in. Rose knew it would not be too hard to find a job here.

But something odd caught her attention, a man was sitting at the dressed in white. White was not a usual color to wear in such a place like this. His immaculate suit was finely tailored. "What is up with this guy?" she said softly out loud to herself. The collective of vampires arranged around the room giving the man a wide girth, and eyed him as warily as rabbits would a wolf. The silence was so heavy that she could swim through it. As she walked up to him, she noticed that tie had a silver-stitching cross on it with the eye of the divine in its center. But what was the most staking is the mask that he wore. The skin of the mask is black and broken. The yes were shards of blood stained color glass, and with the lips almost not there because of metal spikes aligned into a crud resemblance of vampire teeth.

"Rose, you know that you should turn back from this." He said behind the mask. "From what? How do you know my name?" her eyes blazed with suspicion as she said this. But the man seemed to be unperturbed, but it hard to tell with that grotesque mask on. You must not complete the ritual. Your sanity might not return. You have much to lose from this endeavor. That is if you consider you soul much." He said this as his white- gloved hands came together into a thoughtful steeple.

"You know too much, stranger. Who are you?" she said with defiance in every step she took closer to the man. "I would ever have known about anything about you, if not your mother. What she did to me. I must stop it, but I have lost all ability and control." he said as he put a hand to his mask in a weary and defeated fashion.

Rose sat down next to him, "You saw my mother?" she asked softly. He nodded, "Yes, she is the one who give me this accursed mask. The demon in this mask has transformed my life. Once I was a powerful exorcist, but when I try and fail to stop your mother. She has to banish me to live with this mask for all of my live. Now, I walk the of those I used to slay, and these clothes are an irony that covered me with this mask on.

Rose was not sure of what to say. She softly patted him on the back for comfort. He pulled away from her, "Don't Touch me! …. Agh!" He screamed and the mask began to become a part of his face. The jaw opened and closed, and the eyes brued with an infernal fire. She backed away slowly as the man's gloves shifted into dark and powerful claws that are grasping at her. She lapped them away, and swiftly dove under the table. She knows that she have to keep moving. The other vampires were hissing and screaming. A female vampire ran into the ex-exorcist's path. He bit violently straight through her neck and face. He suck out all of her power and blood.

The monstrosity's eyes flashed and it became a mask again. The blood that had spattered all over his white suite was sucked through the fabric itself, and the man fell to his knees. "Do you see now, what your mother had made me into? I am worse then any vampire, and insatiable as the devil himself. Every time I kill, I absorb the evil within my victim, and I become weaker at fighting the will of this demonic mask."

Rose committed to memory that it was not a good idea to touch the man. "What is your name?" she asked. "I am now called Nexos. My true name was lost with my humanity. I know things that should never know, and the things I knew were taken from me."

Rose looked around at all the vampires, "Well? What are all of your freaking out for? He's calm now." She went to Nexos, after everyone had calmed down (most left) and she whispered to him. "I think we will make wonderful friends." She said playfully. He had gotten up and was sitting at the bar again. "Right, I will help you. But I might have to kill you when our common cause is gone." She shrugged, "Is that not friends are for?" Her sarcasm said it all. Nexos had jumbled up all her plans. Rose doesn't know what to do now. She has no clue to where to begin. Then Nexous said, "I know a different way to get your boyfriend back." "Please, tell me. I need to know." Rose said softly. Nexous was quiet for a moment, like he is trying to place the words to say. "You still need to kill the vampire that bit your mother." Rose smile on the inside, glad that she will still kill the one who caused all this. "After you get the ashes, go to the Church of St. Lucia. Once there, I will make a special type of holy water. After you drink it, you will have to battle your inner demons. If you fail the holy water will kill you, but if you survived then you will be granted on miracle. With this miracle, you can resurrect your lost lover. The ritual you are think on doing is out of the question. It is too dangerous; you'll most likely end up joing you mother."

Rose narrowed her eyes at him, "How can I trust you?" Nexos shrugged, "There is no reason I would want you dead, not until I get this mask off." She sighed, "I guess you are better than that schemer Dustin." Nexos sighed angrily, "Filthy necromancer, he would definitely revive Chris as an undead zombie." Rose cursed softly under her breath. Once she calm down and then she realize that no one was siting at the bar.

One of the vampires come up to her, but trying to stay far away from Nexos. He was dressed in moderately pricey clothes, and had plastered down hair with ugly little mustache. He also reeked of cologne. He twitched nervously in front of her for a moment, and then finally said, "I'm the owner of this place. The name is Jisler. You seem to be 'friends' with this freak. If I give you a job here will keep him away from us?" Rose glanced at Nexos, "Sure, "I'll keep him behind the counter out of sight. While I tend the bar." The owner nodded uneasily, and quickly strode away. "Nexos, it is almost morning. I'm going home. See you here tonight same time." She said softly as she leaves Nexos in the bar. Rose walked home as the skies are lighting up with the dawn. When she got home, she locked her door and set her clock. Then when to bed.

She woke up with the ringing of the clock by her bed. She put on the same outfit that she wore last night. Rose walk to 'The Devil's Bowl'. She sees Nexos behind the bar. "Hello, Nexos. I need to do some rashers later." She said. "All right." He said softly back as he walks out of sight. Rose still need to find this 'master vampire'. She needs leads to find him. Business was back to normal. Rose questioned some of her patron vampires, and even a few 'different' humans that were around. The night was ending, and she still had no leads. Still she is hopeful to find this 'Master Vampire'. Rose finally had an idea while overhearing someone says that he found out everything he wanted to know on the internet. Then her shift end she walk up to Nexos, and tolled him what she have found out so far.

He said, "Look in to it. Go home it is almost morning. I will be here tomorrow." When Rose got home she got on her laptop and did some research on this so called 'master vampire'. She found some questionable sites that had said some things about people being bitten by strong vampires all across the globe. She found a site that didn't look to questionable to her and it says the most recent attack is in Hollywood, California. Which are only a few states away from her? Rose had been skeptical at first finding anything on the internet. She thought that only humans used it for their own needs and not useful at all. But now she found how useful it is. She fell asleep with the laptop by her side.

She woke up with a plan that night before work. She put on a sexy black and red vampire costume. She walks slowly to The Devil's Bowl. When she got to bar and then she told Nexos what she have found out. He was all for it. '_If she ran into trouble, Nexos rabid devouring random creatures could be useful._' She thought to herself. Rose could Exaura (fly) pretty well then her vampire side was in full control. Nexos seemed to defy gravity for a period of time. Not really flying but run so fast that he 'walked' on air or something like that. She was not sure what he was doing, but at least he kept up with her. He had called it Sashay, and the earliest vampires used this ability. She still didn't understand it. They made it to Hollywood in good time.

Once there, they hit the bars. Not the crappy roadside ones, but the high-class ones. Where the bottles of achocal cost a small fortune, and everyone dressed elaborately just to get drunk. Rose looked up at a beautifully decorated mansion. The writing on the sign said 'The masque of the Red Death'. She bared her fangs with a smile at the irony of the name. It is removed on the net that the 'master vampire' feed here often. She and Nexos would fit right in since it is a requirement that you wore a costume.

After they got in to the club, Nexos got some captive stares when people saw his mask. Rose's outfit is getting some long looks too. One woman followed them constantly and was trying to hold a conversation with Nexos. As he waves her away, she burst into tears as she ran away.

"I'll follow her," Rose said softly to Nexos, "Vampires always look to console their meal. Especially the one we seek. She should be an easy target for him you sty around this people and see if you con spot him."

Their target was called Incubus after the brother species to the vampire. He always went after women, but not other information was given about him. Other that he seems to come here for a drink. He is tall but can easily blend into a crowed. Incubus will be difficult to find and she knows it. She figures that the best way is to in fact on go to him, but have him to come to her. Rose still following the woman who had been so insistent on speaking to Nexos. Her human side is at it strongest, and she wanted to protect the crying woman first before she tried to weak approach with her target.

The woman walked quickly even with her cumbersome dress, and Rose had to rush a little bit to catch up to her. The woman sat down and sobbed audibly on the stone bench. A figure swooped in front of the woman before Rose could reach her. "My dear lady. Are you alright?" she heard the man say. Rose pushed herself to the wall and watched closely. Hoping that his is the man she wanted.

"Álvaro? You should not be here. I am trying to capture Incubus on my own. I saw him in the hideous mask. I could tell it was him from his tainted presence." She said softly to the man. '_Is she faking it? Does she really believes that Nexos to be Incubus? Hmm..._ .' she thought, and decided to stay and watch how this plays out.

This man, Álvaro wore a specific arrangement of light plate mail that was the color of sky blue, and had sliver lining on the edges. Rose also noticed silver inscriptions for the arcane magic. His mask was a fierce depiction of a blue cat. The woman had on a complicated arrangement of red leather buckles for her top, and the dress extended into red chiffon petals that could separate if needed. It had a flowing golden designs stitched on the edges of each separate piece, and more red buckles clasped them together. Most importantly, the areas of red chiffon had gold rune script stitched in also. Her mask was imitation of the beak and face of a scarlet ibis.

"We have never worked separately before, Thelma. Why should we now? Just because of our fight?" Álvaro pleaded with her and leaned closer to her. She crossed her arms and turns her head away from him. "Incubus will not come with you here." She said softly to him.

Before Álvaro answered her retort, his back straightened like a lighting rod, "I feel someone watching us Thelema." He turned to look pricsely in Rose's direction. She pressed closer to the wall to avoid his view. '_How did they know such things?_' she thought as her mind race. The man moved quickly in Rose's direction and she rushed away. Not in fear, but because she still needed to get Incubus and she didn't want to be found out just yet.

She rushed into a backroom all by herself, and decided to wait there for a moment. "My dear, why are you here all by ourselves? Do you fear the crowds of focus humans?" from voice called to her from the darkness of the room. She focuses on the voice and her man came into view has a tall, blue eyed man. Rose thinks to herself, '_I got him._' Then all sudden she became aware of sharp pain in her neck. Her eyes water and she remembers the idea of pretending to be weak. So, putting on the presence that she was crying. She wiped her eyes and wailed, "I'm no good for my boyfriend. I know that he hates me. He just won't tell me and I'm afraid of what he will do if I try to break up with him." She went on sobbing and sputtering incomprehensible words that made no sense. In a comforting tone he said, "Its okay. Just come up to my room. I'm sure that I can cheer you up." He had a devilish grin as he said thoughts words. "Okay." She managed to let out between her sobs of pain, for her neck was killing her.

Incubus put his arm around her shoulder to comfort her, but it made her neck scream. The pain seems to pinpoint itself in four main places on her neck, right were a vampire usually bite. Rose was a bit confused for while as he guides her into his room. Then she realized that she was right next to the man that she thought that bit her mother. He opens a cracking door into an old unused room. There was dust everywhere, but he didn't stir it up as he walked. The pain in her neck intensified and she could not help but a hand on it. "Something the matter? Does you neck hurt? Let me look." He said while touching her neck tenderly. Her mind raced, '_He might not be the one, or this could be a power to get close to his victims._'

When he got close though to look at her neck, she grabbed his arm and twisted to almost to braking. "Ackk," he cried out in alarm, "You are not fully human!" "Neither are you. You maybe the one who bit my mother." She hissed at him, with her eyes blazing. "Let go of me!" he told her.

She let him go to give him a chance to talk. The pain in her neck is slowly vanishing. "I've bitten many women. So what? You have drained others, no? Why come to me in vengeance? Who is your mother?" he said softly.

"Her name was Margaret. She gave birth to me after she was bitten." She said hotly. "I've never bitten a pregnant woman. Besides, I never let women I bit live. I think you have got the wrong vampire, young one." He said as he walked away from her.

A large form block his escape, "Hello, Incubus. Your killing spree stops here." Incubus rolls his eyes, "Please, can't I feast in peace?" The rom moved in quickly and a sword was suddenly jutting out of Incubus's back.

"Ump! That hurts, but you missed my heart." Incubus said while he pulled himself off the blade. The form is Álvaro from eelier. He stepped into Rose's view. He easily dogged the second attack from Álvaro's blade. Thelma papered behind Álvaro and move slowly to Rose. "We are here to help." Thelma said as she walks to the red haired girl. She looked a little confused when she got close the girl, like she feel that Rose in not quite right about her. Incubus pushed past Álvaro and glided swiftly away. "Cures him! He got by me. It does not matter thought, my sword's holy essence will eat away his malevolent spirit." He said softly.

"Álvaro, we have a problem. She is not quite human, and I get the feeling that she is a vampire." Thelma said while point at Rose. Blood red hair girl backed away from them. "Leave me alone. I have a job to do. Girl you are half right. I'm half vampire, not by choice. I have to stop the evil of my mother set into this world and bring back my love. You two only will get in my way." She said softly and calmly to them. Álvaro moved closer to her, "You still a vampire to me. A vampire that fights against evil? Bah! You might as well say that you are a saint of demons."

Thelma grabbed his arm, "What if she speaks the truth? Maybe she can break the curse that her mother started in this world." "A better reason to her I would say." Álvaro said while he baring his teeth at Rose.

Nexos was suddenly beside Rose, as if he been part of the shadows. "Let's go now." He said as he grabbed her. She felt the shadows physically grab her to pull her through the wall. When her feet hit the ground, she has a lot of unawasered questions in her mind. Nexos was standing next to her, not one thing out of place. "What was up with pulling me through the wall?" Rose asked him. "I had a feeling that you needed to get out of there fast." He said calmly. "I need to tell you something. When I was with Incubus, my neck started to hurt badly. Closer he got more pain fill my neck. I don't what made it hurt so badly. Then that girl that wanted to talk to you came in with a guy. Her name is Thelma and the guy's name is Álvaro." She said with some pain in her face. His body langue looks upset what she said. "I have an idea about what happen to you with Incubus. He was bitten by the same vampire that bated your mother. I cannot know when this happier, before or after your mother." He said softly to her. There is a look of great curse on her face. "We should go. I don't think that Incubus will show his face around here any time soon. I'm sure will find your vampire soon." Nexos said with great insight.

"Alright, but I think we need to ask around about Álvaro and Thelema also. Those two might be a problem, if they keep getting in my way." Rose sighed angrily. Just as she finished speaking, Álvaro and Thelema came out the 'Masque of the Red Death'. "Speak of the devil." Nexos said in irony. "Fight us now!" Álvaro yelled as he rushed at them. Rose glared him down and Nexos stood ready to fight next to her. Thelma grabbed Álvaro's arm, "Stop, dear brother. We need to know more about them first." He paused and sheathed his sword, "Thanks to my sister for saving you. If it was not for her I would have slain the both of you." Then they walked off, and Thelma kept glancing back at Rose and Nexos.

Rose shook her fiery red hair, and said, " They will definitely be a problem for us down the road. Then they took off into the night. Nexos glided in front of Rose as she is flying. She is thankful that the possessed man has been so kind to pull her away from those two hunters. She flew closer to him, "Thank you, for saving my back." His hideous mask turned to her, "You are welcome. I cannot have you dying when you are the only one who can help me." She thought to herself that he might be smiling behind his mask.

They reached her home with little time to spare as the daylight began to show itself in the sky. "This is my humble home. It is not much. If you want you can sleep here." She said nicely. "Thank you, for your host paly. But I need to go to the church and work on that holy water for you. Tonight same place and time." Nexos said softly to her. He walked out of the door. Rose is very tried but her mind raced with unanswered questions.

'I wish I was closer to that vampire. But tonight is a good night. What of those siblings, Álvaro and Thelma? Are they slayers, or hunters? How do they know so much of the aracne and runic arts? Not only they brother me, but Nexos's odd powers also. I wonder if he can teach me how some of the things he can do .' As she fell asleep with all those thoughts teeming in her head. She woke up and started to go work. In a few months went by and she found out that Álvaro and Thelma are slayers. They are very good at what they can do. One day Rose asked Nexos, "Who is the strongest vampire in the here?" "I don't know." He said simply. Then she walks away from because someone wanted to order something. While she walks away a tall, black haired man walks into the bar.

The man with grey eyes with a hit of green asks, "Where can I find Nexos?" "He is behind the bar." She replayed softly. When the man walks away from her, she got a feeling that he is something like her. He smells like the earth and also a little sweet, almost like her. Somehow in her soul that he is a Halfling like herself. He walks slowly up to the bar and sees the masked man that he is looking for. The Halfling man was about to talk to Nexos, but he glanced back at Rose. His grey-green eyes pierced hers again with their calculating shimmer. She know by the look that he is giving to her that she needs to hear what they are going to talk about, and he is inviting her to listen. When is finish serving her cusmters, she walks back to Nexos. Then the man turn back to Nexos.

"I see you have found someone like me." He said softly and with a slight laugh in his voice. Nexos paused for a moment before talking to the man in front of him. "I'm not sure I know you, but your eyes tell me something different." Nexos said. Then he put his hand on the lapel of his coat a plucked at it for a moment, "Now, I rember who you are. You were the half vampire that I fought before I became like this. If I rember right you are a ninja of the highest calor." "That is true. The name is Ramaroth. Nice to meet you again and Rose too." The man said softly. She can see in his eyes that he knows her from somewhere. She was taken back for a few moments. "How do you know my name and why are you here?" she asked the man in front of her. "You are known to my master. My master wants me to train you, Rose." Ramaroth said in a soothing tone. "No!," cried out Nexos, "You can't just walk in and take her away. I can't let you take her without consent." "I am not taking her without her consent. She is be temporary be away from you. You will see her soon." He said. Ramaroth touch Rose by her arm and started to move away from Nexos. Nexos calmed himself down, the mask tened to amplify his emotions. He reached out with a hand over the bar towards Ramaroth and Rose. "Le her decide if she wants to train or not with you." He said calmly.

Rose seemed to agree with Nexos. Inside she is fighting with herself when Ramaroth touch her on the arm. "I have no idea who you are other then your name and your master wants you to train by Me." she said has she moves away from his touch.

She rubbed the spot where he touches her before contuting, "Just answer my few questions at least. Who are you working for? How hard is the training?" "I cannot tell you my master's name. Unless my master said so. It will be very hard." Ramaroth said softly. Rose looks at Nexos to see if the guy is telling to the truth. "He is telling the truth." Nexos said simply. "I will came with you, but only if Nexos comes with me." Said the girl in a calm but firm voice. "As you wish my lady." Ramaroth said softly. "First, I need to get to my house to get some things. You, guys can come with me." She said. When they got to her house, Rose feels the memory of this place full with light because of one person her dead boyfriend. She tries not to show her lost on her face with the men in the room. But was showing on her face anyway, and the men around her didn't do anything to help her. She gathers all of her things that she needed, and walk out of her house.

As the night move along, they got to a beautiful made temple. Monks bow his head to Ramaroth and show them to their rooms, which is next to one other. "This is you are going to live for the next few months. I will start training tomorrow. It is almost morning, get some sleep. I want you ready."Ramaroth said as he leaving her room. Nexos is next door on the right and Ramaroth is on her left. Alone in her simple room, she change into her pjs and went to bed. She fell asleep easily. When night falls Rose Woke up and found some training cholths on her table. They are white with red lining. It is very loose fitting to her. Then she walks out to the courtyard, and sees Ramaroth and Nexos. She walks to them. She sees that they don't really like one other. When she got there Ramaroth said in a calm manner, "Let start. Nexos, you are going to watch." They start off very slowly, and building up to higher levels. They mediting to help control the bloodlust. After two months have past Rose felt a little stronger.

During the middle of training on day, she feels that she is being watched. Warriors came out of the shadows, and started to attack them. Nexos killed a few of them in his demonic form. Ramaroth killed most of them in his control way of fighting without using his bloodlust. Rose killed the last two of the warriors. "How can they get in?" asked the blood covered girl. "They must have killed the head priest while he was outside the temple. They are from the clan Monetern." He said as he looked at one of the warriors headbands. One the headband there is a star under a wave. This is the sign of the Clan of Monetern.


End file.
